Backpack style pet carriers have been described in the past. U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,606 to Pickett describes a pouch with a drawstring opening and shoulder straps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,281 to Williams et al. describes a backpack-style animal carrier being of fabric and rigid frame construction.
While such devices are capable of transporting a pet, a number of issues remain. When carried in a pouch a pet will assume an awkward, unnatural and possibly unhealthy position, or simply slump in accordance with the shape of the carrier and go to sleep. Dog owners appreciate that their pets enjoy actively participating in travel whether by being walked or riding in a vehicle. One iconic image that comes to mind is a dog sticking its head out of a vehicle window to feel the sun and wind on its face. Accordingly, it is felt that past pet carriers do not adequately address the needs and sensitivities of the pet when accompanying their owner in various activities.
It would be desirable to provide a pet carrier that encourages a pet to maintain a forward facing aspect so that it is able to see what its owner sees.
It would be further desirable to provide a pet carrier that encourages a pet to sit or stand in an upright sure-footed position while being transported.
It would be still further desirable to provide a pet carrier having a structure with shock absorbing properties.
It would be particularly desirable to provide an easy means for maintaining the pet carrier in a clean state.
It would be especially desirable to provide a lightweight pet carrier that can accommodate a range of pet sizes and that is collapsible into a generally flat, low profile package.